Shattered Dreams
by spooksfan08
Summary: A copycat killer is on the loose, with a grudge against the team that put his hero in prison. Can the team survive,and can Brennan protect Booth? Sequel to Waking Nightmares
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones. All rights belong to Kathy Reichs and Fox Television. No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Immitation is the best form of Flattery?**

Brennan sat in her office working on her computer. The publisher wanted the outline of her new book on her desk in the next few days. It was lucky that things had gone quiet at the Jeffersonian, she had a little time to write as well as work on a few limbo cases. She shook her head remembering how Cam hated the way Zak had referred to the unsolved/unidentified remains from the vault as Limbo cases, but she couldn't find a better description. She had just decided where to take Kathy and Andy's relationship when Angela appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Honey" Angela smiled as Brennan looked up.

"Oh Ange, hi. What can I do for you?" She had no idea what the artist was doing there.

"Lunch. Remember? You promised" She watched as Brennan nodded.

"Yes I did" She clicked off the computer and followed her friend out of the office. Angela smiled happily as she launched in to a monologue of how sweet Jack had been and how pleased she was that the police had found no evidence to charge her father with the attempted murder of Heather Taffet. Brennan smiled; she liked the aging rock star and was glad he wouldn't be going to court. Angela continued to talk as Brennan tried to pretend she was listening. The only thoughts on her mind were Booth's parting words as he left her at the Jeffersonian that morning. Neither woman saw Caroline and Booth walk into the lab.

"Bones!" He ran up to the platform as he swiped his security card through the reader. Caroline was behind him in an instant. Angela smiled broadly as Caroline continued to glare.

"Hi Booth, Caroline" Angela smiled as she saw the FBI agent return her smile. Brennan narrowed her eyes as she saw Booth approach.

"C'mon Bones, we have a case" He clapped his hands together as Brennan waited.

"What?"

"Body found in the woods. Your classic whodunit. We need you to tell us who is it and when they died. C'mon Bones, the usual thing." He tried to usher her out of the lab.

"Guess that's lunch cancelled" Angela sighed.

"Lunch? You haven't eaten yet? It's nearly 2 pm!" He shook his head as both women rolled their eyes.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Angela folded her arms as she watched the District Attorney roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Cherie" She saw Booth smirk slightly as Cam and Hodgins appeared. "And now the gangs all here I'll say my piece" She watched as Booth ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He had been hoping to get Brennan out of the Jeffersonian before Caroline could tell the rest of the team about the case. He wasn't trying to hide anything but felt he would be the best person to tell her the news.

"No the gang isn't all here. We're missing Sweets, Daisy and Mr Nigel Murray. Not to mention Wendell and Clark" Brennan clarified as Cam folded her arms.

"That's ok Dr Brennan. Go ahead Caroline. Say what you came to say" She glanced at Booth and frowned when she saw how uneasy he looked. It wasn't like Booth to be anxious about the start of a case.

"Thank you Cherie" Caroline huffed. "There has been a body found in the woods. Let's just say the body had been there a while" She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Which is where you come in Bones" Booth smiled and tried to usher the scientist towards the door. Brennan nodded as she picked up her purse. Booth began to think he was winning the argument and she was following him.

"Exactly" Caroline turned as Booth realised he hadn't won at all. He leant against the railing as Hodgins began to worry.

"Spit it out Caroline" He had work to get back to.

"I'm trying to do just that!" Caroline snapped. "The body seems to have all the markers of a murder victim. But it seems that it was a copycat killing"

"How can you say that?" Cam needed evidence.

"Because to the casual observer, that is me it seems that the killer has done this before. Only the MO matches a convicted criminal. There is no way that the victim was killed by the person it seems to be" Caroline knew she sounded ridiculous. Brennan frowned.

"So you think there is a copycat killer and you want my team to identify the victim and find the person responsible. Sounds fairly straight forward" Brennan watched as Caroline nodded.

"That's true Cherie"

"Who is the killer copying? Who do you think the killer is hero worshipping?" Cam had a knot in her stomach and desperately hoped that it wasn't who she was thinking.

"Well according to the local PD. And I might add, according to me I think the killer is trying to copy Heather Taffet" Caroline watched as Hodgins leant back against the railings and felt sick as he exchanged glances with Brennan.

"C'mon Booth" She walked away as Booth followed her "Show me the victim and lets put a stop to this" She kept walking as Booth followed her. It was only Angela and Booth that knew her well enough to recognise the hitch in her voice as they watched her stalk out of the lab.

**authors note. This is my 3rd Bones story. Please let me know if I should continue. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

Bodies

Booth drove through the busy streets of Washington DC in silence. He had watched Brennan from the corner of his eye from the moment she had jumped in the SUV. He was worried. Taffet had been a cause of nightmares for the entire Squint Squad since the moment she had fallen in to their lives and now it seemed someone was hero worshipping her. It made him feel uneasy. He knew it would upset Brennan and the way she sat staring out the side window of the SUV as if she was a lost child proved to him he was right. He slowed the car at traffic lights while he waited for them to change. He could stand the silence no longer.

"So, ah Bones" He started.

"Yes Booth"

"The body was found in the woods. Some kids playing there discovered it" He started to wonder whether he should have run to Brennan with this case. He knew Caroline was unsure of their involvement. But who else was there?

"Poor kids." Brennan sighed. He remained silent for the rest of the journey. He knew a silent Brennan was never good news. He knew she was already angry and terrified just by the mention of the Gravedigger. The thought that there was someone else out there willing to carry on with her work was disgusting and equally as terrifying as when Taffet had escaped from prison a few months earlier. Brennan glanced across at Booth as she rested a hand on his knee. She could see him smile slightly at her gesture. She knew he was as scared of the woman as she was.

"Taffet was wrong Booth. You know that right? It is over" He nodded as he briefly covered her hand with his larger one.

"I know"

"Who ever the murderer is this time. It is not her. It is impossible for the killer to be her" Brennan was trying to be rational, even though the thought of Heather Taffet made her feel sick with nerves. It seemed that whatever happened they could not escape the woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat at his microscope. He had been quiet since Booth and Caroline had visited the lab earlier. He knew that rationally it couldn't be the Gravedigger again. She was locked in a secure unit, under constant psychiatric evaluation. He sighed as he heard someone approach.

"Dr Saroyan" He looked up briefly from the microscope as his boss watched him.

"Dr Hodgins" She smiled kindly. "If this case is too close to home for you, you can work on something else" She watched as he turned back to his work for a moment before turning back to her.

"Have you said this to Dr Brennan or Angela? They were affected too. I'm working this case" He tried to control his temper. He didn't want anyone to know that he still had nightmares about dying in the buried car, of watching Dr Brennan die. Or that Angela and Booth never came home. He held her gaze.

"Very well Dr Hodgins" She stepped away "Oh and I have had this conversation with Angela and I will with Dr Brennan. I won't have this team disrupted and destroyed by that woman any longer. If that means I remove this department from its status with the FBI so be it" She walked back to her office hoping that whatever was going on in the field Brennan and Booth were coping better than she was. She walked up the metal staircase to see Angela stood at the top.

"Talk to him Angela" She nodded towards the resident bug guy. Angela sighed and nodded.

"I will, I don't always know what to say. But I'll talk" She smiled sadly as she walked down the steps towards him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth waited as Brennan followed him to the woodland where the body had been found. Police and FBI agents swamped the area; the whole site had been cordoned off. She snapped on a pair of latex gloves as Booth held the tape up for her to pass underneath. The corpse remained in the shadow of a tree. She walked up to the remains as a police officer stepped back from the remains.

"I'm Dr Brennan of the Jeffersonian" She watched as the young woman nodded and pointed to the large black plastic sheet that covered the body. Brennan knelt down and removed the sheet.

"Female, aged 25-40. Never given birth. No visible signs of injury. Dead approximately five to ten weeks" She stood and turned to Booth. "What makes you think this woman died at the hands of someone copying Taffet?" She had seen nothing to suggest that to her.

"The body wasn't found where you see it now" He pointed to the distance. "The kids thought they had found a holdall. Dragged it up here when it got too heavy they opened it. Found, well they found her" He wrinkled his nose.

"Where is the bag?"

"Over there. The police officer is talking to the boys. Jeez, they are about the same age as Parker" He shook his head sadly.

"So the evidence has been compromised. I have to get this all back to the Jeffersonian" She sighed as Booth nodded. Her voice shook slightly as he crossed to her.

"Bones are you ok?" He held her gaze. Her blue eyes bored in to his brown ones.

"Yes" She blinked. "Any resemblance to the Gravedigger case is purely coincidental at this juncture."

"Yeah" Booth sighed as he held her gaze. "That's what I thought"

"She can't be doing this, she can't be" Brennan closed her eyes. "Not again, not now" Booth nodded.

"Let's get back to the lab. Bones, you are right it isn't her. There is no way it can be" He hoped he was reassuring her. He knew he sounded less than convincing. Brennan nodded.

"Yeah" She stepped away from the crime scene. "It isn't her Booth" She looked around the crime scene one last time before leaving. Something felt wrong; it was as if she could feel Taffet's eyes on her. Booth had said something but she didn't register what, her feet wouldn't move until she felt a gentle pressure on the small of her back as Booth guided her back to the SUV.

**authors note. More soon, please let me know what you think xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones or anything to do with it.**

**Lightening Strikes Twice?**

Booth leant against the railing in the examination room at the Jeffersonian. Daisy was taking photographs of the remains as Brennan spoke in to a small Dictaphone. He folded his arms and watched as the women worked. He was still amazed at how different she was when she was in work mode rather than the Bones he knew off duty, when they were at the Diner or her apartment. He smiled to himself as she continued to work.

"The body is female. The cause of death is currently unknown" Brennan continued to walk around the table as she spoke. Daisy's camera continued to flash away as Booth watched.

"No signs of injury in the perimortem period. There is evidence of a fracture to the distal aspect of the left radius. Appears well healed. There is also wear on the bones, particularly the patellas and hips which suggest the victim was an active sportswoman, possibly taking part in high impact sports such as judo or karate" She paused as Angela walked in. She clicked the recorder off.

"Hi Sweetie. I searched the missing person's database. So far, there are two possibilities. I'm gonna need the skull" She wrinkled her nose. "You know sometimes I really hate this job" She turned on her heel as Booth smiled and shook his head.

"Ok Ang, it should be ready for you by this afternoon. I gave Hodgins the soil sample, while Cam and Wendell are studying some of the physical evidence from the scene" Brennan was almost blunt as she spoke. Angela and Booth exchanged glances.

"Ok Bren, just call me when you are done ok?" She sighed as she left to return to her office. "Oh and guys" She stuck her head around the exit as Booth nearly jumped out of his skin. "Lunch, you know that meal people generally eat between breakfast and dinner? Eat some" She was gone before any of them could protest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hodgins sat at his workstation staring in to the microscope as Mr Nigel Murray took a seat opposite him. He sighed as he realised he was no longer alone.

"Yes Mr Nigel Murray can I help you?"

"Avatar is out on DVD right now" He answered as Hodgins looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Brilliant movie, you know we went to the cinema with Sweets" He watched as Hodgins raised his eyebrows.

"I know the movie. I love that movie, you know I do. What are you talking about it here now for?" He could sense Angela approaching them. He held his gaze as the younger man spoke.

"Just thought I would remind you. There is more to life than this. You are letting Taffet win. She's got in here." He tapped the side of right temple. "She's twisting the knife even now. Oh and it is killing Angela" He got up and walked away as Hodgins turned to see his wife on the verge of tears.

"Ang, honey" He stood up as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"He's right. He really is. She's still winning Jack. She is still winning" He pulled her in to his arms, kissing her cheek slightly. "After everything with my dad she is still winning"

"Not for much longer Babe" He kissed her again. "We just got to find out who is doing her dirty work for her. We will stop this" He held her face in both his hands. "Don't cry. Please don't cry"

"Just" She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. "Just don't let her destroy us, Jack she cant destroy us"

"Never" He kissed her again. "Never"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam sat at her desk, writing up her report when she heard the commotion in the main area of the lab. She shook her head as she realised sometimes looking after Michelle was easier than looking after her team, although none of them were teenagers. She reached the doorway to see Booth calling for Brennan to follow him. Brennan was reluctant to do so.

"Guy!" Cam shouted. "Please tone it down a little"

"Hey Cam" Booth waved, obviously having no intention of toning anything down. "C'mon Bones, we found another body. I need you" He smiled as she grabbed her keys. His eyes locked with hers as she continued to state how the lab needed her presence a lot more than he did. He held her gaze as her features softened.

"I need you" He whispered as Cam watched the exchange and smiled.

"Ok" She followed him "I'm here"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the crime scene was not as tense as the tense as the first. Booth drove towards the outskirts of the city towards the water treatment plant. Brennan was already formulating plans in her head. She stared out of the window as the cars continued to whiz by.

"When was the body found?"

"Ah, 3 pm today. Some guys working on the line smelt something and went to investigate. They had to break open the pipe to see what it was. The skeleton fell out" Booth wrinkled his nose at the words.

"A dead body in a sealed container. Who does that remind you of?" Brennan glared as she asked.

"It isn't her Bones. It isn't her" Booth continued to grip the steering wheel as though his life depended on it. He knew he was being irrational but something told him that Taffet was behind the new spate of killings. He just didn't know how.

**authors note. Sorry, just a short chapter. Please let me know what you think ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Similarities**

Brennan stared at the remains. Booth stood a little way back from her as he fought the urge not to retch. He had seen a number of things in his time, but this truly disturbed him. He was beginning to regret the burger he had eaten for lunch. Brennan shook her head sadly before she turned to face him.

"Booth, Caroline was right, this is a copycat" She shook her head sadly, unable to believe that someone would be disturbed enough to follow what Taffet had done with atrocities of their own. "The body is that of an adult make aged between 20 and 25 years old. Fracture to the proximal aspect of the left femur looks old but I'd estimate the time of death as approximately two to three weeks ago. The remains show a degree of mummification" She looked away as Booth turned a funny shade of green. "I need all the remains taken to the Jeffersonian" She stood and stepped away as Booth nodded. He yelled at the various officers and Scenes of Crime officers.

"You heard the lady. Lets get this back to the lab. He ran a hand through his hair before turning back to her.

"So this is definitely a copy cat killer?" He didn't want to believe it.

"In my opinion, yes it is" Brennan watched as Booth took in her words. She wanted to be wrong. There couldn't be another person alive as evil as Heather Taffet. There couldn't be.

"Good enough for me Bones" Booth glared "I'm going to talk to Taffet. No more bodies Bones, this ends now" He clenched his jaw in anger as Brennan nodded.

"I'm coming with you" She snapped off the latex gloves as she spoke. Booth watched as she undid the top button of her navy Jeffersonian jumpsuit.

"I can't ask you to do that" He met her eyes and realised that there was little point in arguing with her. She was determined to be with him.

"Booth. I am coming with you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was worried about her husband. She knew how much he hated anything to do with the Gravedigger case. He still had nightmares about being buried alive with Brennan, about how they had never been found. She sighed, the nightmare had almost come true. She bit her bottom lip as walked over to him.

"Honey" She watched as he turned away from his microscope.

"Hi Ange" He smiled at her as he pushed the microscope away. "You ok?"

She smiled at him and nodded before reaching up to him and ran her hand over his beared chin. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"I'm ok" She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Bren called. She's on the way to the prison with Booth." He narrowed his eyes as she spoke. "It's a copy. Someone else is as sick as that woman" Angela felt Hodgins tighten his hold on her waist. She rested her head against his forehead. "We will stop whoever it is, we will" Hodgins nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Taffet sat in the interview room of the prison wearing her prison issue orange jumpsuit. She smiled at the guard who remained impassive in the corner. She knew who was coming to speak to her and couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw she was still winning, whatever they did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweets stood in the outer office with Brennan as Booth spoke to Cam on his cell phone. Brennan stared at Taffet through the two way mirror, aware that Taffet couldn't see her. She felt sick and folded her arms across herself to stop herself from running out of the room.

"Dr Brennan, are you sure you want to do this? I mean this woman kidnapped you and hurt your friends. High emotion involved here, it could cloud your judgement." Sweets glanced at her aware that she hadn't moved, or acknowledged he had spoken. Booth ended the call before glancing at Sweets and walking towards Brennan.

"You ready Bones?"

"Yes" She took a deep breath and entered the room with Booth just behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam glared at the body on the examination table. Wendell took photographs as she spoke in to the small tape recorder.

"The body is that of a young adult male" She shielded her eyes as the camera continued to flash. "There are signs of mummification noted, with obvious decomp to the upper torso and limbs." She clicked off her recorder as she spotted Angela arrive in the corner of the room.

"Hi. I have an ID for our Jane Doe" She pulled a face as she saw the remains on the table in front of Cam. "Oh my, well dinner is cancelled" She wrinkled her nose.

"Go on" Cam prompted her.

"Student Alice Susan Pierterson. Studied forensic anthropology at the Univeristy of Washington. She was reported missing by her roommate, Emma Smith. She had one older brother, Michael who is currently in prison, dead father and her mom works for the Catholic Church" Cam sighed as she leant against the table.

"Remind you of anyone?" Wendell asked "I be Alice was the best student in her year, best student since…" He shrugged.

"Since Dr Temperance Brennan" Cam shook her head. "I'll call Booth"

**authors note. Not much I know but more soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones. I also havent seen the new series, it isnt on air in the UK yet. Also appologies for delays in updating, my other stories sort of took over. But please let me know what you think.**

**Time to Talk**

Brennan took the seat directly opposite Taffet. Booth sat next to her in the small room. It was almost claustrophobic but Brennan was determined to hide how she felt from the woman opposite her. The guard stood in the corner as Sweets looked through the window, aware that Brennan and Booth could hear him but Taffet could not.

"Nice of you to visit" Taffet smiled

"It is not a social call" Brennan glared. She had never really hated anyone in her life, but she hated the woman sat in front of her. But she was surprised the hatred wasn't for what she had done to her but for what she had done to Booth, Hodgins and Angela. She glanced at Booth, hoping he would say something rather than let her do all the talking. She didn't think she could remain professional with the woman in front of her that caused so much pain to the people she loved.

"Shame" Taffet smirked as she looked towards the guard stood by the door. Sweets muttered something that Brennan immediately ignored. Booth glared.

"Look, I'll get to the point here. Two bodies have been found with your particular MO. Now we know this isnt you, but who's your fan club Taffet? What sick son of a" He turned slightly as he heard Sweets mention the guard. "Is doing your dirty work for you?"

Both Brennan and Booth were aware that Taffet had looked towards the guard. Booth clicked his fingers as Taffet shot him an annoyed look.

"Over here." He watched as Taffet turned her glare on him. He wondered what had happened in the two seconds as Taffet looked from the guard to Booth. Brennan fought the urge to reach across the table and slap the woman. She was suddenly aware that Sweets was talking to her in her earpiece. She narrowed her eyes as she realised what she was hearing. Booth kept his poker face in place before turning back to Brennan.

"I think we've learned all we need to" He pushed his chair back and stood as Brennan nodded and got to her feet.

"Yes I think we have" She followed Booth to the door.

"I told you this wasn't over" Taffet smirked as Brennan turned on her heels and marched back to the small table slamming both her hands on the top. The thud was enough to make Taffet jump which made Brennan feel slightly more satisfied.

"Yes, you told me that. Now I am telling you this. It is over. It ends now" She stood calmly as she knocked the chair to the floor before sweeping passed the guard and Booth into the outer office. Sweets folded his arms across his chest as she slammed the door behind them.

"Dr Brennan" Sweets started.

"Don't Sweets" Booth warned, he knew how close Brennan was to exploding.

"You were brilliant. That certainly took the upper hand from her. The way she looked towards the guard made me wonder if there isn't some sort of symbiotic relationship between the two" Sweets continued, oblivious to Booth's warning.

"They need each other?" Brennan looked through the glass. She seemed to visibly close herself off from the two men in the room.

"Yes" Sweets sighed. He knew how much she hated psychology. But she had to admit it helped with more cases than it hindered. Booth closed his eyes as he saw her visibly shut down.

"Stockholm Syndrome" He muttered.

"Yes but I think it's in reverse. If I were you and I wanted to find the killer I would look at him. I dont know how she is selecting her victims now but I think the guard is the key" Sweets watched as Booth nodded. He hated the way Brennan was reacting and wished Sweets wasn't there. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her things things would be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela sat at her workstation looking through papers relating to the case. She was tired. She knew she had to keep working on the case, on looking for any clue as to why the victims had been chosen. All she really wanted to do was bury her head in the sand and hope the case would just disappear. She fought the nausea that washed over her as she read the case notes on both the victims. She couldn't help but see the similarities between the new victims and Brennan and Booth. She held her hand over her stomach as she felt another wave of nausea wash over her.

"Oh Brennan" She sighed.

"What's up Ange?" Hodgins walked in to her office to see her as pale as a ghost. She looked unwell, he was immediately worried about her.

"Hey Sweetie" She smiled.

"You ok?"

"Yes Hodgy I'm fine. I just feel a little off colour" She smiled as Hodgins wrapped his arms around her. "I have to talk to Brennan. This is getting too close to home"

She felt him nod against her head before he kissed her cheek. "I know" He kissed her again. "But you'll have to wait until she gets back here. Please Ange, just take care of yourself. For me" He kissed her again as she smiled at him.

"I will. Don't worry"

xxxxxxx

Brennan was unnaturally quiet as they drove back towards the Jeffersonian. Booth hated it. He was used to her arguing with him about everything but something had happened to make her more introverted than ever. As they approached the corner where the Diner was. He debated stopping the car and forcing her to eat something. He glanced at her, aware that she was staring in to space.

"Bones"

"Um?"

"I was thinking, how about we run Sweets' theory past Gordon Gordon? See what he says?" He smiled at the thought of their exentrict English friend.

"He wont want to help. He's a chef now" She sighed.

"He will. We just have to eat something from his resteraunt first. Come on Bones. We could go there tonight, I'll call him when we get back to the Jeffersonian" She smiled as Booth seemed genuinely exited by the idea. She didnt want to spend her night alone either. The thought of going to the resteraunt cheered her up as she watched the cars rush by them. The thought of the guard being involved was something she knew Cam and the others would want to look in to and she knew it just complicated matters further. If it was the case then it also proved her earlier theory wrong, Taffet was behind the murders after all.

**authors note. Just a short chapter. More from Daisy, Gordon, Cam and the others next time. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine. The new series of Bones starts in the UK 19th Oct (Wednesday at 9pm Sky 1) So there are no spoilers for the new series.**

**Night**

Gordon ran around the kitchen as the orders came through thick and fast. He loved cooking, he loved his restaurant and he hoped the arrival of his two friends meant they were there to eat rather than drag him back in to the world of solving murders. He didn't so psychology anymore.

"Chef's table!" He yelled as suddenly the small table in the corner of the kitchen was laid ready for Booth and Brennan.

Booth smiled as Gordon ushered him and Brennan towards the small table.

"Hi" Brennan smiled slightly as she was made to sit opposite Booth. She loved coming to the restaurant. She knew Gordon took great pride in his work.

"Ah Dr Brennan, Booth. The house special I think. Yes? Booth tell me you did not drive" Booth shook his head slightly.

"Wonderful, in that case the house white" He clapped his hands as two plates full of pasta with vegetables and white wine sauce were placed in front of them along with a bottle of very expensive white wine." Brennan laughed as Booth looked aghast.

"We need to ask you to help us" Brennan started as Gordon raised his eyebrows.

"Why do I think this isn't a culinary problem you need help with?" Booth smiled as Gordon asked.

"Because it isn't" Brennan stated "There is a copy cat killer trying to copy Taffet. Sweets thinks the guard is involved" She watched as Gordon seemed to consider the idea.

"I will talk to you later. First I have 30 tables full of people that require feeding. If you wait until we are closed then I will gladly listen to you" He walked back to the pass and started shouting orders to the sous chefs and waiters that were running round the kitchen. Booth smiled, he knew his old friend would help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan stared at Jack. She could see her friend was in pain. His leg bled over the car seat and she felt sick at how pale and quiet he was. She knew Angela would be worried sick. The Gravedigger had got them. She knew it, her and Dr Hodgins were going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Booth had no idea what she felt for him, had always felt for him and now it was too late.

The phone ringing cut through her thoughts. Her cell phone had no signal in the car. The phone continued to ring as she opened her eyes. She wasn't in the car, she wasn't with Jack Hodgins. Bleary eyed she picked up the phone.

"Brennan" She tried not to yawn.

"Bones" She heard Booth almost whisper her name down the phone line.

"Hi. Are you ok? What's happened? Another body?" Brennan was sat up in bed.

"No nothing else has been found. I'm fine, just wanted to check you were ok" Booth knew he was rambling but he didn't care. The twist in the Gravedigger case was getting to him. He had been worried about Brennan since he had dropped her off at the apartment block three hours earlier, there had been something in the way she had said goodbye that had tugged at his heart strings.

"So, why are you calling now?" She was instantly worried.

"Ah" Booth knew she would ask. He sat on the edge of the steps outside of her apartment. He knew there was no point in lying. She always knew when he was.

"I was wondering, would you like some Thai food?"

"We ate at Gordon's" Brennan hadn't eaten so much in a long time.

"I know. Look Bones I'm outside. Please let me in" Brennan threw the bedcovers off as she walked to the door. She had no idea why Booth was there so late at night.

"Why?"

"Just open the door please Bones, come on" He waited as he heard her unlock the door. He smiled as he saw her in the doorway.

"I just needed to see if you were ok" He almost whispered as he ran his eyes over her. Brennan nodded as he pulled her in to a hug. She clung on for dear life, knowing they were well passed the 'guy hugs' stage. She closed her eyes as he buried his head in her hair.

"I'm ok" She mumbled in to his chest. "I'm ok"

"I just needed to see." He didn't want to tell her about the dream. He had been running through the quarry again, Angela and Cam just behind him as Zack yelled. He had been too late. He had been just seconds too late. He saw Jack pulled out of the sand but Brennan was gone. He was too late. _Just a dream _he thought. _She's here, she's alive. She's in your arms, this is real not the dream. I wasn't too slow._ He couldn't help himself as he kissed her cheek. Brennan pulled back as she felt his lips against her cheek.

"It's ok Booth" She rested her hand against his cheek as she spoke. He had the feeling she understood exactly what he was thinking. She didn't break eye contact as she took his hand and led him in to the bedroom.

"We need to sleep" She smiled as he followed her in to the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela stared at the ceiling. She had found the identity of the young woman that had been killed. She was grateful the young woman's remains could be returned to her family and buried with dignity. Alice Pierterson was the first in a new spate of victims. The second one was a young man that no one seemed to miss, her trawl of missing person's databases for the USA had drawn a blank. She sighed as Hodgins climbed in to bed next to her. She sent up a silent prayer that he would sleep.

"Ange" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah"

"We will find out who that guy is."

"I'll search the international databases tomorrow. He might be a traveller" She turned on her side to face him. "Please, just try to rest. We will stop Taffet once and for all. Whoever is helping her is going to make a mistake."

"I hope so Ange" She closed her eyes as she felt Hodgins pull her closer to him and kiss her.

"Taffet isn't going to win this time" She smiled as Hodgins nodded "Jack, she is never going to be able to destroy us" She smiled as he nodded. She ran her hand along his face as he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taffet sat on the small bed in her cell. It had been a good day. The reaction from Dr Brennan had been unexpected but it was clear that she had at least been able to get under the scientist's skin. She smiled slightly to herself, knowing that before too long her game would be won, it would all be over and Dr Brennan and Special Agent Booth would not know what had hit them.

**authors note: Hi :D Please let me know what you think. More soon :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer not mine**_

_**Concern**_

_Booth opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was for a moment as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. The warm duvet was certainly not his own. Then it dawned on him that he was in Temperance Brennan's bedroom. Alone. He had no idea where she was but he knew he had to find her. He had no idea when she had left the room but he knew it was the first time he had slept so well since Taffet's copycat had been stalking his dreams. Sighing he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom._

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Brennan had been at the Jeffersonian for a little over an hour when Daisy walked in. The young girl looked upset. Brennan glanced up briefly before turning her attention back to the bones on the examination table. Daisy sighed as she walked up to her._

"Good morning Dr Brennan"

"Hello Daisy"

"Do we have an ID on him yet?" Daisy motioned to the bones on the table. Brennan shook her head.

"Angela will be taking the skull this afternoon. We know he is an adult male aged somewhere between 20 and 45. He was a sportsman, fractured his left distal radius and scaphoid bone probably sometime during his late teens as there is a degree of remodelling and ossification" Brennan folded her arms.

"Our female victim was a sportswoman too. Perhaps that's the link" Daisy shrugged.

"May be" Brennan sighed.

"Hi" Angela almost ran up the steps to the platform as Brennan and Daisy continued working on the corpse in front of them.

"Hi Ange" Brennan sighed. It seemed her colleagues were intent on slowing her down.

"Look, Sweetie I need to talk to you" She looked pointedly at Brennan

"Ok, go ahead"

"Not here, look lunch at the Diner ok? I have something I need to talk to you about" Angela headed off towards her office before Daisy or Brennan could argue. Daisy shrugged and continued making her notes as Brennan examined the hyoid bone.

"Daisy can you find Cam for me please? We have our cause of death. The MO has changed" Brennan replaced the tiny bone in the correct anatomical position as Daisy hurried off to find their boss. Brennan stared at the tiny bone wondering why the killer's MO had changed. Had they been disturbed? Was there another copycat? Did they run out of time? Why strangulation rather than asphixiation?Brennan stared as she heard Cam and the others join her on the platform.

"Dr Brennan, Daisy says you have some new information" Cam folded her arms as Hodgins leant on the table. Brennan nodded once as Booth joined them.

"Hey guys, what's new?" He jogged up to the platform as he saw the squints all stood around Brennan's examination table. Angela turned to him and smiled as Cam raised her eyebrows.

"Dr Brennan knows what happened to the vic" Daisy announced proudly as Cam rolled her eyes.

"Ok Bones" Booth smiled slightly. "Who did this?" He waved to the table as Brennan sighed.

"I can give you the how, you have to find the who" She folded her arms as she stepped back from the table.

"And?" Booth prompted as Jack and Angela exchanged glances.

"And unlike our first victim he was killed when the hyoid bone was crushed" Brennan watched as Booth frowned slightly.

"She means he was strangled" Cam sighed. "The poor boy"

"Strangled? That's a switch in the MO. Are you sure?" Booth regretted the remark the moment it was out of his mouth. Brennan turned away from him.

"Yes I am certain, if you would like to find another forensic pathologist to confirm my findings then please do so" She snapped her latex gloves off and walked towards her office. Cam and Hodgins stared on helplessly as they watched Booth run a hand through his dark hair.

"What was that all about?" Hodgins asked, totally bemused by the exchange.

"I dunno Honey" Angela sighed as she rested a hand on her abdomen. "But I am going to find out." Angela followed Brennan.

"Booth? If you aren't happy with the services of my team" Cam stepped towards her friend as the rest of the group dissipated.

"Cam, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that." He leant against the partician as Cam nodded.

"Seeley" She watched as he looked at his feet. "We have help on this case. Sweets and Gordon are helping us. We have an idea what is actually going on and you have the best scientific team working for you. Help me out here, what is going on?"

Booth looked at his friend. He had known Camille Saroyan since before Parker was born. He knew he had taken great liberties with their friendship over the years but he knew she could read him like a book.

"Cam"

"If you say it is nothing I swear" She held her hands out as Booth smiled slightly.

"It's just this case. I mean how many more times do we have to deal with the aftermath of that woman? We stopped her twice and now she's still winning. I mean last night, all I could dream about was the first time she took Hodgins and Bones. All I could think about was what if Zack hadn't worked out what those figures meant. What if we had been too late? What if I had been too late?" He stared at the floor the entire time he had spoken. Cam knew that if Sweets was there, there was no way he would have spoken like that.

"Seeley, we were fast enough. We stopped it then and we will stop this now" She folded her arms and stood next to him. He nodded before running his hand over his face.

"Yeah. I had to know she was ok though, I know she would call it irrational." He smiled

"She would, so you called her?"

"Yeah, when I was on her doorstep" He turned slightly "Nothing happened, but I had to see her"

"Something happened Seeley. You two are a couple, whether or not you have let it get physical. You are a couple. I know you Seeley Booth. I know you are in love with her, even if she doesn't. Even if you don't. Now talk to the woman" Cam stepped back and smiled before leaving a dumbfounded Booth to his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan took a seat at her desk before Angela reached her office. Angela waited a moment before taking the seat opposite her desk.

"Sweetie" She waited as Brennan booted up the computer.

"Angela don't"

"Don't what? Ask what that was back there?" She hooked a thumb in the direction of the platform. "What is it with you and Booth? I thought you two were together now" She smiled.

"I dunno Ange" Brennan leant back in her chair "It's this case. I could loose him and I am not prepared to do that. When he pretended to be dead I could rationalise it. I could think that he hadn't wanted to leave us but he hadn't had a choice. I don't think I could live through that a second time"

"Have you talked to him about this?"

Brennan looked at the desk. She shook her head as her auburn hair fell into her face. She didn't want to worry Angela but she was scared. Taffet was still controlling her, there were still people being killed. It seemed as if nothing they did made any difference.

"What if we are missing something?" Brennan sighed as Angela smiled.

"Well, Sweetie I know I am" Brennan looked up as Angela smiled "My period"

"Ange!"

"Brennan, you're going to be an auntie" She smiled "Jack and I are having a baby. Only I haven't told him yet. What do you think?"

"What do I think? Oh Angela!" Brennan beamed as Angela laughed. Brennan looked up as Booth walked in to the room.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" He smiled slightly as Brennan lowered her eyes to her desk. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Look, Brennan I have to talk to Hodgins." She stood and walked towards the office door where Booth stood. "Look, Booth. I don't care what you say but talk to her, because she is scared. Make her know things will be alright. Because they will be alright" She sighed "They have to be"

Angela squeezed Booth's arm before leaving the office. She just hoped she was right.

**author's note. Back to the actual case in the next chapter! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Fox TV and Kathy Reichs own the rights to everything related to Bones/Temperance Brennan novels. If you havent read them, you are missing a treat. Brilliant books.**

**A Break?**

Angela walked towards the platform as she thought about how she was going to tell Jack about the baby. She was delighted to be pregnant and Brennan's reaction had made her happy. Now she had to worry about her husband's reaction. She walked towards the table which still held the bones of their second victim. She couldn't help the nagging thought at the back of her mind that something was going on with her friend and Booth. She really hoped she was right, she had never known a couple so good together. Noticing the young intern frowning as she studied the bones on the table Angela spoke up.

"Daisy?"

"Yes" The intern was far too enthusiastic sometimes. Angela couldn't help but like her.

"The skull? Can I have it before lunch today? I really need to get on with the ID. This boy's family need closure and we need to see if there is a link between our female victim and this boy" Angela sighed.

"Sure thing" Daisy smiled "Is Dr Brennan says so" She added as an afterthought. Angela smiled. Daisy had the makings of a brilliant forensic anthropologist but she needed more confidence. She reminded Angela a little of Zack Addy. Shaking her head sadly at the thought of the young man she had loved as if he was a little brother she made her way to her office trying to find the right words to tell Jack about the baby.

Xxxxxxx

Booth sat in the chair vacated by Angela. He could see Brennan was upset but trying desperately not to show it. Her computer screen cast an eerie glow across her face.

"Bones" Booth started

"What?"

"I'm sorry about out there. I shouldn't have doubted you or the squint squad. I didn't mean it" He looked a little contrite. Brennan smiled.

"I know. Look I was thinking, it is a change in MO which means the killer is deviating from the pattern set by Taffet" She leant across her desk, warming to her theme "Now if Taffet knows who the copycat is, that is going to make her angry. Who visits her at the prison?"

"I ran a check when it became obvious the copycat was fixating on the methods she used. Sweets suggested it would be someone who almost fan worshipped her" Booth also leant forward.

"Yes, in some civilisations, anthropologically speaking those who wish to impress the person they see as the leader. They may try to emulate the actions of the person they aspire to impress" Brennan returned the smile.

"The only visitors she has had was her elderly mother. Mrs Taffet went once when Taffet was on remand. She died two weeks later of an insulin overdose. The other was the prison Chaplin and the other contact she has had was with her prison guard. A man named David Anthony Harrison" Booth watched as Brennan smiled.

"So what now?"

"I think we should pay another visit to the prison. I really think its time we had a talk with Harrison" Booth stood as Gordon entered the office.

"Ah Dr Brennan, Agent Booth" He smiled as his hair flopped in to his eyes.

"Hi" Brennan answered.

"We had a call from the prison facility where Heather Taffet is being held. I think you may want to pop down there" He glanced at Booth who nodded.

"Yes, we are on our way" Brennan answered as she picked up her jacket.

"You coming Gordon?" Booth asked as they made their way to the office door. Gordon smiled. He really had to get back to the restaurant. The menu wouldn't plan itself. He took one look at the scientist and the FBI agent. The menu could wait.

"Lead the way Agent Booth. Lead the way" He sighed as he followed them out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela stared at the computer generated image in front of her. Cam stood next to her as Wendell made notes on a pad in front of him. Daisy looked puzzled as Angela pressed a few buttons on the computer in front of her. Jack smiled as he watched his wife explain what happened.

"Our second victim" Angela started "Was 6 ft 3 inches tall. A sportsman, well built and healthy. However he was strangled" She tapped a few more keys as everyone's attention was focused on the Angelator.

"We know this" Daisy looked even more puzzled.

"The killer, physically had to be either able to restrain the man or took him by surprise. Something like this" The image on the Angelator changed to show a variety of ways in which a young man the size of their victim could be subdued. Jack smiled proudly at his wife.

"Hang on" Wendell stepped closer to the Angelator "The victim was young, strong and healthy."

"Yes" Cam stated

"A woman the same size as Taffet couldn't have killed him" Wendell watched as Angela nodded.

"I'll ring Booth" Cam smiled and turned away. She knew they were right. The killer wasn't Taffet. It was someone who knew her well, who knew the case. It was the guard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth walked along the grey prison corridor with Brennan and Gordon by his side. Things seemed to be back on track as far as he could see with Brennan. He was relatively happy. Gordon shot him a puzzled sideways look as they heard sirens shatter the already tense silence. Prison guards ran towards them as Booth pulled Brennan out of the way. She hit the wall with a thud as Gordon plastered himself to a wall.

"What's going on?" Gordon yelled at a passing prison guard, dressed in riot gear.

"Get yourselves to the Governor's office and stay there" The guard commanded.

"What's happening?" Brennan asked. Booth flashed his FBI ID badge.

"We found a body. A guard is dead"

**authors note. Sorry for delay in updating. Is anyone reading this? Please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Bones. I highly recommend the Temperance Brennan novels by Kathy Reichs.**

**Dead?**

Gordon was quiet as he remained plastered to the wall of the corridor. The noise of the ensuing riot was almost deafaning as Brennan and Booth stepped away from the concrete brick wall. Booth signalled for him to follow them. Brennan had her hands over her ears and seemed to wince from the pain as the sirens shreeked that the trouble was still on going. Booth rested a hand on her back as he guided her towards the Governer's office.

"They said a guard was dead" Brennan shouted, trying to make herself heard over the noise and the ringing in her ears.

"Yeah I heard" Booth yelled back as the three of them slipped in to the office and Gordon slammed the door shut behind them.

"So" Gordon breathed a sigh of relief that the ringing was now merely a back ground noise. "What do you suggest we do now?"

Booth looked around the office as he wondered how he was going to answer that question. Brennan leant against the wall, suddenly aware that her cell phone had been ringing. She hadnt heard it when they had been caught in the corridor. She pulled it from the pocket of her jeans and looked at the screen, amazed to see that there were eight missed calls. Each had been from Angela and Cam. She hit the redial button as Booth looked at her.

"Hi" She spoke as Angela answered the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sweetie!" Angela almost yelled "I have been trying to call you for like an hour!" Cam and Hodgins stopped working on the skeleton as they heard her talk to Brennan.

"Sorry" Brennan answered.

"Ok, I'm just putting this on speaker phone" Angela pressed a button as both sets of people put the phones where they could all hear the conversation.

"Why have you been trying to call me Ang?" Brennan started.

"We have the killer. Well we know who killed Piertson and this boy. It wasn't Taffet" Cam stated.

"Yes we established it wasn't her. She was in prison at the time of both murders" Brennan started as Booth rolled his eyes.

"It has to be an adult male. Over 6ft tall and fairly heavy. At least 200lbs but closer to 240" Angela answered.

"Oh and the body was moved after death. The Gravedigger never did that" Hodgins joined in.

"The Guard" Brennan and Booth answered simultaneously as the door to the office opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taffet laughed as the guards pinned her to the wall. The blood over her prison issue jumpsuit oozed as she laughed hysterically. The guard that held her to the wall tried not to physically wretch as he held her. The body of his friend lay bloddied and broken over the floor. She smiled as she realised this time she saw death close up, rather than as removed from the acts she had committed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela sighed as her friend cut the call short. Cam merely rolled her eyes. The Jeffersonian was quieter than usual and the quiet disturbed Cam, she was used to the place being loud and noisy. She was used to Hodgins and Angela laughing while Brennan and Booth argued. Then there was Daisy who was usually found somewhere singing to herself while Wendell and Mr Nigel Murrey were trying to study. She worried about Vincent Nigel Murrey. He seemed to be enjoying his role as their resident emo. She found it quite disconcerting. Sighing she turned to Angela.

"So, an ID for our second Vic?" She asked as Angela nodded.

"I was right about him being a tourist. That was why he didn't show up on any of our local Missing Person data bases. He's from the UK" Angela sighed as Sweets looked up.

"British?" He asked

"Welsh to be precise" Angela smiled at the young psychiatrist.

"A name?" Cam was beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes" Angela smiled as Cam folded her arms "He is Rhodri Ioan Evans, a 29 year old karate expert from South Wales UK"

"What was he doing here?" Sweets asked.

"Getting murdered" Hodgins answered. He stared at the bones of the welsh man.

"How does someone skilled in fighting not fight off an attacker like that?" Sweets asked. Angela shook her head sadly as she watched her husband answer.

"He was drunk? Had his drink spiked? Drugs? I don't know"

"Run the toxicology again." Cam instructed as she walked back to her office. She would get justice for Susan Piertson and Rhodri Evans if it was the last thing she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan stared as the Prison Governer entered his office. She recognised him immediately as he took his seat at the desk in front of them. Booth cleared his throat as Gordon waited to see what would happen next.

"Your guard instructed us to wait here" Brennan stated as the grey haired man nodded his head.

"Yes"

"We came to speak to you about the relationship between David Harrison and Heather Taffet" Booth spoke as he saw the older man close his eyes briefly.

"I can assure you Agent Booth there is no relationship between Officer Harrison and that infernal woman" He almost spat the words. Brennan glanced at Booth as they both heard Gordon mutter "Ah"

"What do you mean Ah?" Governer Lloyd asked as he leant on the desk, he stared directly at Gordon.

"I mean" Gordon cleared his throat "That currently there is no relationship between those two people because now one of them is dead. I am right aren't I?"

"Yes" He answered.

"She murdered him during the riot. He was in love with her or so he believed and was carrying out her work. He killed both students and made it look like she did it. Only the second victim was killed in a way which didn't match her MO" He looked towards Booth who just nodded.

"I think you should go now" The Governer stared at Booth. Brennan opened her mouth but then closed it as she felt Booth stare at her.

"We'll be in touch" He turned as they left the office. Brennan wanted to talk to Taffet, to see what the woman had done but trusted Booth enough to know that it wasn't wise to argue the point. The office door closed behind them as she turned to Booth.

"So what now? The killer is dead" She stared at him. Booth nodded.

"Now? Back to the Jeffersonian. Wait for the prison to contact us regarding the death of a prison officer and we charge her with another count of murder. Then this is over." Booth sighed.

"Maybe I could suggest she is moved to a top security mental health facility rather than a prison?" Gordon sighed as they walked back to the car.

"Somewhere like where Zack is?" Brennan sheilded her eyes from the sun as her friend nodded. The sunshine seemed incongruous with the mood she was now in. Booth couldnt help but rest his hand on the small of her back as they reached the SUV.

"Yes" Gordon answered.

"Maybe" Booth opened the car door before making his way around to the driver's seat. He hated to think of the young scientist in a place where people like Taffet were nursed. _He shouldnt be there, he was just a kid that got mixed up in some really awful stuff. It wasn't all his fault, we all had our eyes off the ball._ He got in the car and drove off, wondering what the next part of Taffet's game would be.

**authors note. Thank you for all the reviews. I am sorry for the delay in updating.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Not mine. **

**Happy Ending?**

Booth sat alone in the Diner waiting for Sam to deliver his snack. He hadn't bothered to order anything. It was pointless. Sam would serve him what he thought he needed. And he was usually right. He sighed as he hunched over his coffee. Taffet had killed again and they hadn't stopped her. He cursed himself for not stopping Taffet. The guard had killed two young people in the prime of their lives before Taffet had killed him. It was still Taffet's fault. The Gravedigger had struck again.

"Hey" Brennan smiled as she sat on the stool next to him.

"Hey"

"You getting pie?" Brennan asked as she turned to face him, her auburn hair hanging over her face.

"Yeah" He smiled as Sam placed the plate in front of him. She smiled as Sam placed an expresso in front of her. "You drink that and you wont sleep for a week" He smiled as she nodded.

"I don't think I want to sleep" She sighed. "Every time I try" She shook her head as Booth rested his hand on her smaller one.

"I know" He sighed as she curled her fingers in his. "Me too"

xxxxxxxxxx

Cam knew this was the part of a case that she hated. Dealing with the families was something she had always hated during her time as a cop. Now she had Michelle it was worse, she empathised with the mothers so much more. Closing her eyes for a moment she thought about the look on Susan Pierterson's aunt's face when she told her the girl was dead. It had been little consolation that her murderer had also been killed. She turned the computer off and grabbed her jacket. She was aware that someone would have to tell the boy's family he was never coming home from his trip to the States. She sighed heavily, the conversation with the Coroner's Office in Cardiff and with the local police had been difficult. She looked up as she saw Angela step in to her office.

"Hi Ang" She smiled as she retrieved her bag.

"Are you going to the Diner? I think everyone is going" Angela folded her arms as she leant in the doorway.

"Not tonight" Cam sighed. "Michelle is home and I haven't really seen her this week. I should spend some time with her, it's been a difficult week"

Angela nodded and smiled as she watched her boss step towards her.

"In that case. Can I have a word?"

"Sure" Cam frowned. She hoped there was no more bad news on the way. She wasn't sure how the Jeffersonian's team of scientists would cope if more bad news reached them. She held Angela's gaze as the artist smiled.

"Well, the thing is. I mean you must keep this to yourself"

"Of course" Now Cam was really worried.

Angela took a deep breath. She had yet to tell Jack. So far only Brennan knew anything about her news. She glanced out of the office door, aware that Hodgins and the others could walk in at any moment.

"Angela?"

"Um, well the thing is I'm pregnant" Angela watched as Cam sighed. The smile on her boss' face lit up the room.

"Oh Ang!" Angela smiled as Cam crossed the room to her. "That is amazing. Congratulations!"

"So I have to keep away from some of the chemicals in the lab. I haven't told Jack yet so please act surprised when we tell everyone" Angela watched as her boss nodded.

"Of course" She raised her eyebrows as Hodgins appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Dr Hodgins" Cam smiled as Angela spun round to face her husband.

"Dr Saroyan" He smiled back "Ang, honey are you ready?"

"Yes" Angela glanced back at Cam who just leant against her desk and smiled.

"You go, I have to get home to Michelle" She sighed and rolled her eyes as Hodgins laughed. "Oh, you laugh now but wait till you've got kids driving you nuts!" Hodgins shot a look at Angela as the artist hurried him out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what? She just confessed?" Sweets didn't really believe it as he slid on to the bench in the Diner. Gordon nodded.

"Yes I believe she did"

"Why?"

"The blood and the dead body in front of her sort of gave it away" Booth answered sarcastically as he looked out of the window. He didn't really know why all the team had begun to arrive at the Diner. He normally loved seeing all the Squints out side of the Jeffersonian but right at that moment he just wanted it to be him and Bones. She was being too quiet and he didn't like it. One look at the Forensic Anthrolopologist and he knew something wasn't right.

"Hey, Bones" He watched as she continued to stare at the counter top.

"Um?"

"You ok? We finished the case. Taffet is never going to get out of prison" He watched as her eyes momentarily flicked up to his.

"Like that time she never would get out, but she took Angela? Like that time she took you?" Brennan barely whispered. Booth's heart broke a little at her words.

"This time she's pleading insanity" Booth tried to rationalise the events in his own mind. It wasn't working.

"Insanity?" Daisy interupted. "More like evil"

Brennan closed her eyes. Evil was not a concept she had believed in before the Gravedigger had barged in to their lives. She felt Booth's eyes on her as she turned to face him. Daisy carried on regardless.

"So it was the guard?" She picked up her can of soda as Booth and Sweets both nodded. Brennan idylly wondered when they had arrived, and where Angela and Hodgins were.

"Seems so" Gordon answered.

"Where's Angela?" Brennan asked as Booth rested a hand on her arm. If any of the team noticed, nothing was said.

"Ah, her and Hodgins said they weren't going to come tonight after all. Hodgins called on my way here. Seemed pretty happy with himself. Don't ask me why" Wendell picked up his coffee. It was only Booth that noticed the smile creep across Brennan's face. He didn't want to ask why but had a feeling it was something to do with their friends. Istead he felt himself relax, at least his Bones was a little more at ease. _My Bones?_ He shook his head slightly when he wondered what she would say if he called her that out loud. He smirked as he imagined getting a lecture on anthopological history of the alpha male. Brennan raised an eyebrow as she saw him smile.

"So?" Daisy continued. "The guard killed the students?"

"Yeah" Booth answered.

"Why?"

"We will never know" Booth sighed.

"A wierd form of co dependancy" Sweets had to have an answer for everything. Booth sighed as Gordon rolled his eyes. "Like a reverse Stolkholm Syndrome. He believed Heather Taffet loved him and that he was completing her work"

"Picking someone who studied the same field as me may have been to show us that eventually Taffet would get her wish" Brennan saw Booth clench his fist.

"Indeed" Gordon answered "He may have picked the young woman randomly, or she may have been singled out because of how brilliant she was. Sadly that brilliance will never now been known. And I don't know about you but I feel that continuing to talk about the wretched woman is only prolonging her own influence on our lives" Gordon picked up his tea. He refused to even try the coffee, stating he was English and coffee in America was never the same as in the UK and the tea was only just tolerable. Brennan smiled at him. The psychiatrist had effectively ended the analysis of the latest twist in the Gravedigger's hold over them.

"You know what? I might just call it a night" Booth stood up as the rest of the team began to comment on how late it was and how they should all really be getting home. Brennan remained silent as Booth leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Bones, you want to walk me to the car? You never know who is out there" She smiled slightly and was about to answer when she felt his breath on her skin and closed her eyes. Quietly she nodded and let him lead her to the SUV.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hodgins stared at Angela in shock. He didn't know what to say, what to do. It was like his brain had failed to understand the words that were coming out of Angela's mouth. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for some sort of response from her husband.

"Well?" She felt like she was going to cry.

"I" Jack began

"I know we havent been married long. I know it's too soon" Angela looked in to the distance, willing herself not to cry.

"Ang" Jack closed the small space between them "We are having a baby?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Yeah" Angela laughed.

"When? I mean how far along?" He wrapped his arms around her as Angela smiled.

"Early summer. I am only about six weeks along" Angela laughed as Jack swung her round before depositing her back on her feet.

"That, well wow!" Jack had never been so inarticulate in his life. The more he thought about it the more amazed he was. Angela could do nothing but smile.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan walked Booth to his car. The winter night air was freezing but Brennan had felt frozen since the case had happened. She felt Booth's hand on the small of her back and was aware of Daisy and the others saying their goodnights. Booth watched her face for any reaction.

"Bones?"

"Booth, I'm ok. Just a little tired" She watched as he nodded.

"Me too" He watched as her eyes met his.

"Booth?"

"Yeah"

"Take me home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note. Is anyone still reading this? If so thank you so much. I may write more Bones stories in the future. Thank you to the few people that reviewed. I think I lost my confidence with writing Bones so it may be a little while until I write more. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer not mine. Is anyone still reading this? If so thank you very much it means the world to me. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Back to the Beginning?**_

Brennan sat on the sofa of her apartment. For once she really believed it when Booth had told her the case with the Gravedigger was over. Heather Taffet was going to be in prison for a very very long time. She picked up the phone from her coffee table and debated calling Booth. So much had happened and at the Diner she had made it quite clear that she wanted to be on her own for the rest of the night. She had been glad when Angela and Hodgins had decided against going to the Diner, it meant she didn't have Angela worry about her when she had been lost in thought. Her phone vibrated in her hand as she almost jumped out of her skin. Smiling she read the text message from Angela.

_"Honey! I told Jack. He's kinda exited! So am I! C U 2Morro xx"_

Brennan smiled as she decided to call Booth. Her friend's good mood was contageous. She decided she had to share Angela's news with Booth. After such a horrible case they both needed something to make the world seem a better place.

When his cell phone went to answer phone Brennan frowned. He never let it go to answer phone. The only time it happened was when he had been taken by Taffet and dumped in the middle of the ocean. She forced the thought from her mind as she rang his landline. When that too failed to answer she grabbed her jacket from the coat stand in the hall and almost ran to her small car._ Please be ok Booth. Please let me be over reacting. _Brennan tried his cell phone again as she jumped in the car. The December rain and icy temperatures did nothing to slow her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth checked his answer phone, relieved when there had been no messages he threw his suit jacket on the sofa and loosened his tie. He was worried about Brennan. Something about the way she behaved at the Diner made him feel uneasy. He decided to respect her wishes and let her be. He had time to grab a shower before calling Parker. He called his son every night to see how school went and to wish him goodnight. He grabbed a beer from the fridge before picking up the phone. It was as he dialled Rebecca's number that he realised he was not alone in his apartment. The unmistakable click of a .45 at his table made his stomach lurch.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brennan got to the apartment at the same time as Cam arrived. The two women stared at each other as a uniformed police man walked towards them. "Dr Saroyan? Dr Brennan?" The man looked roughly the same age as Sweets. Brennan felt sick.

"Yes" Cam answered

"Sorry I had to call you but you are both down as emergency contacts for Seeley Booth" He watched as Brennan held his gaze. She felt sick.

"What has happened?" Cam knew Brennan was unable to speak.

"Are you related?" The officer asked.

"Yes" Cam lied smoothly. "This is Dr Temperance Brennan. His partner."

"Oh" The younger man didn't question the nature of Booth and Brennan's partnership. It was clear from the look on her face it was more than professional.

"Where is he?" Brennan finally asked as Cam shot her a worried glance.

"A 911 call came from the apartment downstairs approximately twenty minutes ago." The officer started as Brennan walked past him towards the doorway of the building. Mrs Johnson was talking to one of the officers.

"Hi" Brennan approached the pensioner. She remembered the old lady had visited the hospital when Booth had been in his coma. She had been kind to both her and Booth.

"Hello dear" The elderly lady immediately pulled her in to an embrace. "I called the police as soon as I heard. As soon as I knew something was wrong"

"Thank you" Brennan hugged the older woman "What did you hear?"

"Raised voices, Seely arguing with another man" She dabbed her eyes with a paper hankerchief. "It isnt right. Seely is a good man"

"Yes he is" Brennan answered.

"He loves you" Brennan felt her heart stop as she heard Mrs Johnson. "I heard the gunshot. When I went upstairs, his door was open. The place is a mess" Brennan felt her eyes swim with tears as Cam walked towards her.

"Oh, Mrs Johnson" Brennan started.

"Dear, how many times it's Kathleen" Mrs Johnson squeezed her hand.

"This is my boss, Booth's friend Dr Camille Saroyan" Brennan explained as Cam's dark eyes narrowed. "Cam, Kathleen is Booth's neighbour. She heard everything"

"Oh" Cam smiled as she hoped what the old lady had heard could be of any use.

xxxxxxxxx

Booth ached. Every cell in his body screamed for mercy as he lay on the floor of what he thought was an old van. It had long since stopped moving. His feet were bound at the ankles and his wrists tied behind his back. A small wound at the base of his skull throbbed as the dried blood stuck to his skin. He swore as he remembered the last thing the man had said before he had been tazered.

"You got the wrong guard"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note. I decided I had to finish this story. Please let me know what you think. Can Mrs Johnson help the team find Booth? Did Parker get his nightly call from his Dad? Will Rebecca be able to help?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**What?**

Angela turned in her sleep as the cell phone on the bedside table sprang in to life. Jack sighed as he retrieved his wife's cell phone. He rubbed his eyes as he checked the name on the dial.

"Doc Brennan?" He nudged Angela who really did not want to wake up. "Honey it's Dr Brennan"

"Hey Sweetie" Angela didn't bother to open her eyes as she spoke in to the phone. There was a pause before Angela was suddenly very awake. Hodgins sighed as he followed Angela's lead and started getting dressed.

"Slow down" Angela sighed as she heard Brennan talking "You ok? Ok stay there. Jack and I will go to the Jeffersonian. Let Cam call Rebecca." Jack raised an eyebrow as he grabbed his car keys. He knew something was very wrong if they were being called in to the Jeffersonian at 1 am. He watched as his wife ended the call.

"Honey?"

"Booth. It's Booth" Angela was practically out of the door as she dialled Wendell and Vincent Nigel Murray. Daisy would meet them at the lab.

"What's Booth? Ang you are not making any sense" He jogged after her. His breath momentarily stolen by the frigid night air.

"He's missing. There were gunshots in his apartment and now he is missing" Angela tried to explain as quickly as she could.

"Oh shit"

"Exactly" She squeezed herself in to the driver's seat of the mini cooper as Jack absorbed the news. There was no way the Gravedigger had struck again but he couldn't shake the feeling the case regarding Heather Taffet wasn't over. Not yet.

xxxxxxxx

Booth was not happy. His head ached and he was aware of a small wound on his left temple that seemed to still bleed. He felt sick and had a very strange feeling his left arm was broken. _What did Bones tell me? The lower arm has the radius and ulna. Bet one of those is broke. She would call it fractured. Oh God, Bones if you've been hurt. I swear. _He dragged his thoughts away from the possibility that Brennan was injured as the anger burned in the pit of his stomach. He knew they had the wrong guard but now he wanted to get hold of the man that had tazered him and see how he liked being on the recieving end of a few hundred volts of electricity. He glared at the cold metal wall of the van, trying to work out where the van was headed to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam stood in the doorway of her office watching the assembled team. The Scene of Crime officers had sent what little forensic evidence there was straight to the Jeffersonian under Brennan's orders. Even though it was now well past two o clock on a Friday morning the place looked like lunchtime Monday. She was proud of her team but also terrified for her friend. _Booth could take care of himself but if he is injured? Unconscious how can he get himself out of that? _Cam looked across at Brennan who was quieter than Cam had ever remembered her, Hodgins was bent over a microscope as Angela talked to Daisy. Everyone looked up as Sweets and Gordon walked in.

"Booth is missing? No one called me" Sweets almost yelled. Gordon rolled his eyes as his dark fringe dropped in to his eyes.

"Do you know where he is? No. Well I didn't see the need to get a psychologist out of bed to use his soft science on the hard evidence we already have" Brennan snapped as she walked in to her office and slammed the door. Sweet's eyes widened as the door almost bounced fromit's hinges.

"Wow, suplimenting much? She is clearly angry at Booth for being abducted and yet she vents her frustration on me" He shook his head as Daisy looked up from her work.

"You think? Lance, honey I think she is annoyed with you. Not Booth" Daisy grabbed the file and held it to her chest, her frown almost childlike. "My Lancelot, Agent Booth is in trouble. We don't know where he is and we are not absolutely certain where and when he was taken or if he is injured so I can see why Dr Brennan is a little tetchy"

"Because she has finally acknowledged her feelings for him. Cool" Sweets smiled slightly as Angela clapped him on the shoulder.

"Lance Sweetie. I would just be quiet right now" Angela smiled.

"Exellent advice Mrs Hodgins" Gordon pulled the younger man away from the rest of the group. "Lets allow the scientist to their work"

xxxxxxxxxxx

The van came to a halt later than Booth had expected it to. All the twists and turns made it difficult to work out where he was being taken. He felt sick as the unmistakable sound of an engine being turned off reached him. He swore under his breath and began to wonder how he was going to fight his kidnappers with a broken arm. But he knew he had to try. Tensing every muscle in his body he tried to keep his mind off the pain as the side door to the van slid open.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth" The man leaned over him. Booth was sure it was the same man that had attacked him earlier.

"Yeah, don't believe we have been introduced" Booth glared.

The tall thin man dragged Booth by his hair to the edge of the van as Booth aimed a kick to his assailant's lower legs. His attacker was caught off guard and fell to his knees. Booth headbutted him before trying to get to his own feet.

"Sorry but I can't stay around to chat" Booth fell against the side of the van as he hit his head. Once again he fell to his knees as his assailant laughed.

"Oh but I think you can Agent Booth" The thin man smiled as he pulled Booth's hair. "I think you and I have a lot to talk about. Heather Taffet for one thing, Dr Temperance Brennan for another" He watched as the colour drained from Booth's face.

"Don't you touch her! Don't you dare touch her!" Booth spat the words at the man.

"Thats the beauty of it though Agent Booth. I don't have to touch her"

**A/N More soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Bones. Does anyone know when Bones is back on air in the UK?**

**Fight**

Brennan paced her office. It was late, that was all she knew. Every time she tried to think of who could have taken Booth and why she came back to the conversation the team had in the Diner. Now all that mattered was he was missing. It was her fault. It was all her fault. If she had just asked him to stay with her, even just invited him in for a coffee before he drove home he would be safe now. She felt sick, she wanted to cry and scream at the unfairness of it all but that wasnt her way. Dr Temperance Brennan Phd, did not show emotion. It was counter productive and right then it wouldn't help her find Booth. She looked up to see Angela in the office doorway.

"We will find him" Angela folded her arms as Brennan nodded.

"Yes"

"Look, Sweetie I know Booth. I know he is going to be fighting to get back to you." She smiled slightly as Brennan stared at her.

"You cannot possibly know that" Brennan answered. Angela was genuinely worried, she had known Brennan for years and had never seen her so defeated. The woman was a surrogate sister to her and she knew that Brennan would never admit she was scared, even though her entire body language screamed that she was.

"I know Seeley Booth" She smiled "I called Rebecca. Parker is fine. He's sound asleep in bed"

"So he should be at this time of night" Brennan couldn't help but smile at the thought of the curly haired little boy that reminded her so much of his father.

"Yeah, anyway. You know Booth calls him every night to ask about his day and wish him goodnight?"

Brennan nodded. Booth had many faults, as they all did but he was a good father and he loved his son more than life itself. It was one of the reasons it had been so easy for her to fall in love with him._ I never really told him that, I never said Booth I love you._ She berated herself as Angela sighed. Brennan no longer felt worried, she was just immensely sad that she hadn't told him, despite promising herself when she had been buried alive with Hodgins.

"He never made the call. He calls every night at 8pm, just before Parker goes to bed. Not last night though. Rebecca told him it was because there was a problem with the phone line" She shrugged.

"This is the Gravedigger Ang, I know it" Brennan grabbed her jacket from the coat stand and began fastening it around herself. Angela nodded as Cam walked in the room.

"Any news?" Angela turned to their boss. Cam shook her head.

"No, the police are talking to the neighbour"

"Mrs Johnson" Brennan stated as Angela smiled. She remembered the elderly woman that had visited Booth when he was in his coma. She had been nice to the team.

"Yeah, but so far nothing" Cam was angry more than anything. It wasnt fair _Haven't we been through enough? _She thought as she watched Brennan. _Hasn't she?_

"It's the Gravedigger" Brennan grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going Dr Brennan?" Cam was suddenly aware that the Forensic Anthropologist was preparing to leave. Brennan sighed. She had to get out of the Jeffersonian. The place she considered her second home was too claustrophobic, too much was there to remind her of Booth. She had to get out.

"To see Taffet"

"What? No" Angela was adamant

"Angela, she is behind all of this. It always comes back to that woman. It always does. She knows who is doing this. She knows where Booth is" Brennan tried to keep the deperation out of her voice.

"Dr Brennan, even if she does know. Even if she does" Cam took a step forward "She wont tell you"

"Yes she will. If I end up in the cell next to her for the next twenty years that woman is going to talk to me" Brennan stormed out of the office as Cam followed. Angela sat down heavily on the sofa as she pulled out her cell phone. She sighed as she scrolled through her list of contacts till she got to the number she wanted.

"Sorry Brennan but my baby needs his or her aunt here. We'll find Booth but not like this. I'm not loosing you" She dialled the number and waited. A minute later the man she wanted to talk to answered.

"Hi. It's Angela Hodgins"

"Hey Angela! It's kinda late, what can I do for you?" Max Keenan sat up in bed and looked at the clock. He inwardly groaned as he saw it was now 4 am.

"It's Brennan. I think she is about to do something real stupid" Angela sighed.

"My Temperance? She's in trouble?" He was suddenly more awake. He knew he had been a lousy father but was trying to make up for it.

"Yeah, well Booth is missing. He was abducted and I don't think Brennan is thinking straight" Angela sighed.

"Ok, Angela are you at the Jeffersonian? Good. Stay where you are. I'll be with you in half hour. Thank you Ang" He hung up the phone. No one threatened his kids. No one. He'd made sure they were safe once he would again. He groaned again as he saw the snow outside his window. It didn't matter. Temperance needed him. He'd get to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth had never taken drugs in his life. They were for loosers. He also had never really drunk, he didnt like the feeling of being out of control. But now that his head was spinning and his stomach aching he knew he had been drugged. The van he had been transported in had been abandoned but he had no idea how he had ended up in the small room he was now held in. All he could think about was getting back to his Bones. He knew they would all be looking for him but it was her he was deperate to see. He smiled as he thought of her, she had come along way since the day they had met. He knew the biggest mistake he had ever made was letting her go in the first place. He closed his eyes as he blamed himself. _Parker had been a baby, but if I had just been a man in those days and fought for her she would have been safe. She would never had felt she had to be alone. She never would have gone to El Salvidor. She would have been safe. Where is she now? Did they get her too? Oh please God let her be ok. If they kill me big deal, but let her be ok. _He opened his eyes once more as he realised the only way he was ever going to be sure she was safe was to escape and find her. The nausea, the headache and the pain in his kidneys didn't matter. He had to find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max drove across the city as he realised where his daughter would be headed. He slapped the wheel as he realised where he would have headed if he had been in her shoes. The prison. He would want to talk to Heather Taffet. Actually he would do more than talk to the vile woman but then he wasnt his daughter.

"Oh Honey, don't do this. Don't turn in to me" He turned the car left at the nextintersection and headed towards the prison.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan stood staring at the huge prison gates in front of her. She felt sick. She knew the woman in the prison was responsible for what was happening to them. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad!" She gasp as she turned

"Angela called. You are not doing this on your own Honey" She blinked as he pulled her in to a hug.

"I have to find him Dad"

"And we will, I called Jack on the way over here. He has some evidence from Booth's apartment" Brennan's eyes widened as her father spoke.

"What?"

"Cam also talked to the Govener of this place" He waved across to the prison. "Apart from the guard that died there is one guard that is missing. Greg Andrews missed work tonight"

"Greg Andrews? He's taken Booth" Brennan sighed.

"Honey, lets get back to the Jeffersonian." Brennan nodded as her father talked.

"We have to find him" Brennan couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"We will" Max hugged his daughter "We will"

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/ N will they? Is Max right? Can Booth escape? Please review. Nearly finished now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimed I do not own Bones or anything related to it.**

**Breakthrough?**

The winter sun gave Washington DC a watery glow as the ice melted on the weathermen had been forcasting a white Chritstmas for the first time in years and it seemed as if they were going to be right. The mist in the air seemed to stop the sunlight from getting to the frigid sidewalks and the gardens of the Jeffersonian. Angela sat on the front steps of the Jeffersonian drinking coffee as Hodgins sat next to her.

"I didn't think you could drink caffeine when you are pregnant" He glanced at her as she gulped the hot drink.

"Not too much. It's not good for the blood pressure" She smiled as Hodgins looked at her.

"No?"

"No. Well, I suppose having one of your best friends kidnapped by a psycho isn't good for blood pressure either" She sighed as Hodgins wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was worried about his friend but he was more worried about his wife.

"Ang, honey. Please get some rest" He kissed her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I will" She sighed as birds could be heard announcing their presence. "Did you find anything? The evidence the FBI sent over. Was it anything we can use?" She sounded more hopeful than she felt. He hugged her a little tighter, the last thing he wanted to do was give her false hope.

"What we now know is whoever broke in to Booth's place has size 9 feet and was wearing boots" He closed his eyes as the noise of the cars on the near by freeway the only sound.

"So a psycho with average size feet that likes boots" She would have laughed if it hadn't seemed so ridiculous. Hodgins nodded. "I called the prison, spoke to the woman that sorts out the uniforms for the staff there. The tread matches the prison issue boots"

"So a guard broke in and took Booth?" Angela sat up and looked her husband in the eye. He nodded. "Does Brenn know? Did you call her?"

"No I told Cam and then Max Keenan called so I told him. Look if anyone can find him they can. I mean Brennan isn't going to rest until Booth is back here, is she?" He held his wife's gaze as she nodded.

"Yeah" Angela sighed as she stood up, the early morning cold now too cold for her to stay "That's why I'm worried"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth opened his eyes once more. He had never been so exhausted in his life. It was then he noticed the dull ache in his left bicep, clearly where he had been injected with something. He screwed his eyes shut as he forced himself to stand up. The room he was in was clearly some sort of storeroom. The cold walls and the unpainted woodwork made him think that the place was rarely used. Leaning against the wall he looked for any way in which he could get out of the room.

"I'm coming Bones. I'm coming" he sighed as he fought the urge to close his eyes and sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max Keenan knew he hadn't been the model father. He knew he had spent most of Russ and Temperance's lives lying and conning people, but there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his kids. He glanced across at his daughter as he drove back towards the Jeffersonian. She was clearly tense. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Sighing he turned the wiper blades on as Washington was deluged in rain.

"Tempy?" He sighed as she continued looking out of the window.

"What?"

"When was the last time you slept? Or ate for that matter?"

"I am fine. Thankyou for your concern Dad but I can take care of myself" She knew she sounded harsh but she had spent the last fifteen years taking care of herself and didnt need her father stepping in to her life and trying to look after her now. It felt wrong. She loved her father but he had been absent from her life for so long that she had learnt to survive without him. It wasnt a habit she could break now.

"Ok sweetheart" He sighed as he turned the car towards the main intersection. "Booth is going to be fine"

"I hope so Dad" she rested her head against the window of the car as her father drove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam was worried. She liked to be in charge. To be able to find out the answers to the questions posed to her. She looked out over the Jeffersonian. Angela and Daisy were talking about something, she couldn't hear what. Hodgins and Mr Nigel Murrey were staring in to microscopes as Wendell and Sweets were carrying files across to Wendell's workstation. There was no sign of Gordon or Dr Brennan. Cam was beginning to get worried.

"Angela?"

"Hi" Angela looked up as her boss walked towards her.

"Any news?"

"Brennan hasn't called. Hodgins is still going over the stuff found at Booth's apartment" She rested her head on her hand as she spoke.

"Let me know when she does" Camile folded her arms across her chest and walked back to her office. All she could do was finish her autopsy reports and wait for her team to get the evidence they needed to find Booth. She sent up a silent prayer to whatever Gods were listening that her friend would be back with them before too long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth tensed as the door opposite him began to creep open. He knew this was the chance he had been waiting for. He had to at least try to get out of the room. Even though he had no idea what would meet him on the other side of the door. He stepped slightly back as the gap in the door widened. Booth grabbed the man by his shoulders and threw the smaller man to the floor as he grappled with him. The smaller man fell to the floor like a stack of potatoes. Booth could see by the man's eyes that he had been taking drugs. He briefly wondered if it was the same drug he had been injected with. He pulled the man to the side of the room as he realised the man was not much more than a teenager. Sighing heavily he ignored the boy's swearing and limped out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan was exhausted but she knew there was no chance of sleep until Booth was safe. She couldn't imagine resting until she could see for herself that he was safe. She was worried about him, even more than she would have been before his brain surgery. He needed everyone to think he was back to normal. To the rest of the world he was but Brennan knew him so well she could see the little uncertainties that others missed. The cartoon socks and the 'cocky' belt buckle were back but he was sometimes quieter than he used to be. He would hang back from the rest of the group at times, lost in his own thoughts. It was then she would catch his eye as he smiled at her. It was as if he couldn't quite believe he was still there with them all.

"Tempy?" Brennan turned to face her dad as he spoke. She did not want another pep talk, what she wanted was evidence that would lead her to Booth. Unless he had that she didn't see what he could say to make her feel any better. She realised they were back at the Jeffersonian and her cell phone was ringing.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"What? Oh yeah" She grabbed the phone from her jacket pocket. Her heart stopped as she realised she didn't recognise the number on the display.

"Brennan" She snapped in to the phone. She closed her eyes as she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Bones? You ok? Look I could do with a ride" Brennan held her breath as Booth spoke, the unmistakable sound of a .45 clicked in the back ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N This is the penultimate chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Is Brennan going to get to Booth in time? Will Max and Brennan be able to save him? More soon xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones**

**Last Chance**

Booth closed his eyes as he heard the gun to his head click. He was going to die. He just knew it. This was finally it. He wished he had been able to tell Parker he loved him and was proud to be his dad. He wished he had hugged Bones and kissed her senseless before telling her how much he loved her. Now he would never get the chance. For a moment he wished he could turn around and punch the living daylights out of his brother. Just because Jared was an idiot and Booth had almost always looked after him. He waited as the person holding the gun shoved the hard metal into his neck.

"Talking to your lady friend?"

Booth remained silent as the man laughed. He knew the phone line was still open but Bones and Max were quiet at the other end of the phone. Booth prayed the gunman hadn't heard her voice on the end of the phone.

"Turn around"

"No" Booth straightened up to his full height. Every cell in his body ached. He was determined not to show the man with the gun that he was terrified. He couldn't show fear. It would be like a red rag to a bull. He stepped away from the gun.

"Turn around"

"No"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max put his foot fully on to the accelerator as Brennan stared at him with wide eyes. He had only heard his daughter's half of the conversation but that was enough to get him to break the speed limit. The look on her face was enough to scare the living daylights out of him. In that moment he knew, Temperance Brennan loved Seeley Booth. If anything happened to him Max wasn't sure what would happen to his daughter.

"Dad" She sighed "They are going to kill him"

"No Honey" Max took the lights on amber "No they are not"

"I heard a gun"

"Tempy sweetheart" Max sighed "Trust me, I have been in situations like this before. Whoever is holding that gun wants to scare you and him. Right now they are succeding"

"Dad"

"Honey, listen to me. All those years after your mother and I left" He knew he was on dangerous ground. Brennan looked away as he took a light just before it turned to red. "Well in those years I think you should know your mom and I came across some pretty hairy situations"

"I know, that's why she's dead"

"Tempy" Max sighed "What I am trying to say is that is how I know Booth is alive at the moment. We just have to get to him and we will. Now call Cam. Tell her where we are headed. She has to get some of your people there as back up"

"My people? Scientists" Brennan narrowed her eyes as she spoke to her father.

"FBI people then. Booth's people. Because honey we are going to need them" Max sped along the Washington streets as Brennan remained immobile next to him.

"TEMPERANCE!" Max almost yelled. Brennan jumped, her father hadn't yelled at her in decades. "Honey, call Dr Saroyan. Please" He was beginning to loose his patience. Brennan nodded once and pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Cam? It's me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth felt sick as he woke up on the floor. The cold tiles permeated his shirt as he realised he was shivering with cold. He briefly wondered why he wasn't dead. He had expected to die the moment the guard pulled his gun on him. Now as he lay on the cold floor trying to stop his teeth chattering he tried to piece together the events of the past few days. One minute he was celebrating the end of a case and the next minute he was attacked in his own apartment. He gingerly felt the wound on his right temple as the blood began to stop flowing and congealed on his scalp. He winced as he turned on his side and tried to sit up, glad for the moment that he was alone and the world seemed to have stopped spinning on it's axis.

"Bones" He muttered as he fought to control the nausea. _She had heard everything. She must have heard the gun when I was on the phone to her. God I hope she didn't. I just hope she doesn't do something stupid. _He put a hand to his head as he realised that she would be on her way to find him. Hodgins would easily trangulate his postition from the cell phone signal. It was what he would do if it were Bones that had been taken. He sighed heavily before pulling himself to his feet. He was back where he started, in a locked room in a building. He had no idea what the building was or where the building was. He touched the Cruxifix he always wore under his shirt and sent up a silent prayer that God would let him find a way to get home. He smiled as he realised Bones would raise her eyebrows as he prayed to a God she didn't believe in but he had been brought up to believe and had a strong faith. It was that faith he knew would get him back to her. It had to.

xxx

Camille replaced the phone on her desk and closed her eyes. She was worried sick and blamed herself for letting Brennan run out of the Jeffersonian. She knew that Booth was in trouble but she also knew that if anything happened to any of her friends she would never forgive herself. She opened her eyes to see Angela stood in the doorway of her office.

"Are you ok?" Angela rested a hand on her stomach as she spoke. Cam nodded and smiled. But the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I just spoke to Booth's senior officer at the FBI. Cullen is sending a team to the place Hodgin's thinks the signal came from." Cam sighed. Angela nodded and stepped in to the office.

"Just so you know" She smiled sadly "I have known Brennan for a long time. A real _long _time and there is no way in Hell you would have stopped her running out of here"

Cam shook her head as she sat behind her desk. She held Angela's gaze as she spoke.

"Angela I am her boss. I should have made her stay"

"Yeah you're the boss" Angela smiled knowingly "But Seeley Booth is the man she is in love with. Now I know that, you know that and I think Booth knows that. It has just taken Brennan a little time to catch up with us"

Cam laughed as she nodded her head. It had been painful to watch Booth so openly in love with the forensic anthropologist while she was blissfully unaware of it. In recent times it was becomming more obvious that Brennan felt the same way. Cam certainly hoped whatever relationship her friends shared they were happy. Booth deserved to be happy but they just had to find him first.

"Angela? Would you stay here for a while? I'm going to take Gordon with me" She grabbed her jacket from the coat stand as Angela began to worry.

"Where are you going? You can't! You are not a cop anymore"

"Angela. Please" Cam sighed "If I take Sweets and they need a negotiator then there is a very high chance there will be a shooting"

"Yeah Brennan may very well shoot Sweets" Angela sighed

"So I'm taking Gordon. Keep the phone lines open I'll call as soon as I can" She almost ran from the office calling out to Gordon Wyatt as she passed. The older psychologist turned chef sighed heavily before following her. He really wanted to be back in his kitchen but knew that he had to help his friends. Sweets sighed as Daisy appeared behind him and rested a hand on his arm.

"Lancelot" She sighed.

"I'm fine Daisy. I just hope they are" Sweets sighed heavily before turning back to the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max swung the SUV into the gravel covered parking lot just outside of Washington DC. The sun was beginning to set and he realised his daughter hadn't eaten or slept in over 24 hours. He was worried but knew she would fly off the handle if he mentioned anything. She was too much like her mother.

"What?" She frowned as she turned to him.

"Just thinking, you are exactly like your Mom sometimes" He smiled

"You say that like it's a bad thing" She didn't understand "Genetically there is more than a 50 per cent chance that I am like my mother. Half of my DNA makeup came from her. I may share many physical traits with her. As I may with you"

"It was a compliment Honey"

"Oh" She opened the car door. "Well, thank you for that"

"Temperance?" Max sighed as she turned back to him. "Whatever happens in there. You do know that boy loves you? You know that don't you honey?"

"Dad"

"Temperance. You know that"

"Yes Dad" She sighed as she walked across to the disused sheds and outhouses on the wasteland behind the car park. Sirens could be heard in the background as the back up Cam had ordered began to arrive. Brennan sighed heavily as she prayed to a God she knew it was irrational to believe in but that Booth had faith in that she would see Booth alive and well in the very near future.

**A/N One more chapter to go. More soon. What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones. **

**Sirens**

Brennan held her breath as she heard the sirens getting nearer. Something in her guts told her Booth was nearby. She scoffed at herself. _I sound like Booth, there is no way my gastrointestinal tract can tell me anything useful here._ She looked around the barely light parking lot as her father walked along side her.

"Temperance"

"What?"

"This place is huge. He could be anywhere" Max sighed. He hadn't realised the place was so big. Brennan nodded as she looked around.

"Hodgins told Cam that he could triangulate the position of Booth's cell phone from the call he made." She watched as Max nodded "But thats just it. What if we find the cell phone but not Booth?"

Max sighed. He felt sick. His only daughter was already grieving. He knew she loved the FBI agent. He knew she was probably the strongest woman he had ever known. She was frighteningly intelligent which was something he would never be able to understand. But what he did know was that if she was right and Booth was already dead she would never survive. At the moment, finding Booth wasn't just about doing the right thing and reuniting a father with his child it was about saving Temperance. He turned to her.

"He is here, Honey"

"Dad"

"The sooner we take this place apart, the sooner we find him" Max walked off towards the garages as Brennan sighed. She pulled her cell phone from her jean pocket as Cam's car pulled up alongside her.

"Dr Brennan" Gordon got out of the car. Brennan stared at him and Cam.

"Back up is on the way"

"Booth is dead" Brennan sighed. She knew it. She just felt it. _He's gone, I know he's gone._ Cam stared at Gordon as the older man sighed heavily.

"Now" His English accent jolted her back to reality. "You have no substantial evidence to suggest that" Gordon stared at Brennan as she fought to control her emotions. Cullen's men began to swarm the site as Cam walked away from the anthropologist and the former psychiatrist. She had a funny feeling Brennan was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth pushed himself into a sitting postion. He had began to get used to the cold and the silence. The headace continued to pound but if he was in pain at least that meant that he was alive. Glaring at the metallic wall in front of him he decided he was getting bored of being knocked unconscious at the drop of a hat. He had to get home. He had to get back to Brennan, Parker and the Squints._ How many times can I get hit over the head before some real damamge is done? _He ran a hand over his head as he gingerly got to his feet. The world moved a little too fast around him as he grabbed hold of the wall. He managed to stay upright as he fought the nausea. For a moment he was certain he heard sirens in the distance. _It couldn't be. Could it? They found me? _Booth daren't let himself hope as he stepped forwards. Pleased when his legs seemed to be able to support his weight he kept moving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan closed her eyes for a moment. The whole area was awash with police and FBI agents. Even Cullen had turned up. She felt cold. For a moment she wished Angela was here. Her friend always knew what to say but now it felt like nothing would help. It was clear the officers were lookign for a body rather than a living, breathing FBI agent. She wanted to scream. To tell the worls how unfair it all was. How Taffet was winning even now. Brennan had never wished anyone in her life dead before but right at the moment she wished Heather Taffet a slow and painful death. She wished the same for her as she had inflicted on her victims. Sighing she snapped her head to the left as Cam placed a hand on her arm.

"Dr Brennan"

"Yes?"

"Booth needs you"

"What?"

"I just spoke with Director Cullen" Cam paused as Brennan stared at her. It was clear the woman in front of her was not processing what was being said. Cam took a deep breath and tried again. "I spoke with Booth's boss"

"I know who Cullen is"

"Good"

"Cam, what are you talking about?" Brennan stared at her boss. The night air made her shiver slightly as the night gave way to early morning mist.

"I am trying to tell you" Cam sighed "That Booth needs you"

"I don't understand"

"They have found him" Cam smiled broadly as Brennan shook her head.

"He's dead" Brennan stated. Her heart constricted in her chest as she said the words "We're too late. Taffet always gave us a set amount of time. Normally no more than 24 hours. Booth was missing for 36 hours. He's dead"

Cam closed her eyes. She knew the forensic anthropologist was right about Taffet. But this wasn't Taffet's work. It was some sick, deluded fool that worshipped her. She took Brennan by the shoulders, resisting the urge to shake some sense into her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth listened intensly. He knew extended periods of isolation had been used to drive people mad. He was beginning to wonder if that was what had happened to him. He was hearing voices. Shaking his head slightly he looked up at the crack in the door above him. _If I can just get that door open. I can get out of here. C'mon Booth!_ He bereated himself as he thought of his Bones and the other Squints. He knew everyone including Sweets would be out looking for him. He couldn't let them down. He had promised Bones he wouldn't leave her. He was not about to break his promise now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Cullen yelled as he extended his gun out in front of him. Max glared as the man Cullen aimed at shook his head.

"It doesn't work like that!"

"Drop your weapon"

Max closed his eyes for a moment when Cullen yelled. He was glad Brennan had remained where he had left her. He knew that if she was right. If this monster had killed Booth then he had to find the body before she did. He had to spare her that at least. It was then they heard Booth yelling for help as three FBI agents began running towards the sound. Cullen held his gun on the large set man in front of him.

"I will not warn you again. DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

"Geez" The thick set man rolled his eyes as he began to lower his gun to the floor. At the last second he tightened his grip on the gun and fired at Cullen. Three seconds later Cullen shot him between the eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You took your time" Booth shook the hand of the FBI agent that opened the metal door.

"Your very welcome Agent Booth. Any time" The red haired woman shook her head and smiled before walking back to the car she had arrived in. Booth looked around the wasteland as Deputy Director Cullen approached him. Max Keenan was at his side.

"Now that is something I never thought I would see" Booth smiled as Max sighed in relief.

"Booth"

"Sir" Booth addressed Cullen.

"Are you injured?"

"Not really Sir, thank you"

"Good. I expect your report in the next 24 hours." Cullen smiled briefly before walking towards his other officers. Brennan remained rooted to the spot. It was clear Cam was trying to get her to listen. Booth smiled slightly. _Bones is alive. She's here and she's alive._ He turned his attention back to her father, aware for the first time that the older man was speaking.

"My little girl" Max shook his head. "Don't ask me where she got the brains from. Mostly her Mom I think but she worked this out"

Booth remained silent but smiled slightly. He had known she would work it out. With the help of the Squints they were unstoppable. They always had been. Max watched as Booth limped alongside him.

"You sure you're ok there son?"

"Yes"

"If you say so."

"I do say so" Booth walked up behind Brennan as Cam smiled slightly. Brennan was still stating that while she appreciated Cam trying to make her feel better in all probability Booth was dead. She fell silent as she sensed someone behind her.

"I don't feel very dead" He whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes. Cam nodded to Max and Gordon as they walked back to her car.

"Booth?" Brennan wasn't sure whether grief was making her insane. She could smell his aftershave, his hands were on her shoulders as he whispered in her ear.

"C'mon Bones. Have a little faith"

She turned in his arms and smiled as the remaining agents removed the body of his captor. She didn't see or hear anything else as Booth's eyes met hers. He reached out and took her hand in his own as she held his gaze.

"You are alive?"

"I think so" He smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"You think so" Brennan wanted to throw her arms around him but something held her back. Booth smiled at her as he placed her hand over his chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath her fingers. A soft smile began to play out across her face as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Is this evidence enough Bones?"

"I think so" Brennan smiled as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on to him for dear life. Booth sighed, his ribs burned in protest but he didn't care. The woman he loved was in his arms, that was all that mattered.

**A/N thanks for reading. Just a short epilougue to go maybe.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones**

**Epilogue**

The rain had given way to mist and freezing temperatures as Brennan stared up at the austere building in front of her. Last time she had been there she had felt sick. Now she was more resigned to the fact that once again she would be speaking to the one person she physically hated. Until Heather Taffet had fallen into her life she had never really hated anyone. It was not an emotion she found easy to deal with. Sighing heavily she glanced at the man next to her.

"Bones"

"I'm fine Booth"

"You don't have to do this"

Brennan nodded at his words. She knew he was right. She had no legal obligation to be there. There was no way anyone would have forced her to go to the prison. It was something in her, she just knew she had to be there. Even Angela had tried to persuade her that she should go anywhere but the prison. Something in what Booth would have called her guts made her go to the prison. Booth stared at her as she left the SUV and walked towards the entrance. Booth was at her side in seconds.

"Booth" She sighed "Go back to the car. I wont be long. You don't have to come with me" She looked away before walking towards the main gates of the prison.

"Yeah I do" He smiled slightly. "I want to see her face when I walk in to that visiting room. I want Heather Taffet to see us both. You and me together and know she didn't win. I want that"

Brennan smiled slightly as she nodded. It was one reason she wanted to go to the prison to. It was what Gordon and Sweets would call closure. She wasn't sure if there was anything in that concept but it felt necessary. She pulled her jacket closer to her thin frame as she could as Booth nursed his arm which was still in the sling the ER nurse had insisted he wore. They turned towards the gates as the newly appointed governer appeared with Caroline next to him.

"Well hello there Cherie" Caroline half glared at the couple as she saw them both stare at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Booth was genuinely surprised to see her.

"I could ask you the same question Cherie. Why is it important for you to see Heather Taffet? Both her little lackeys are dead. She ain't gonna be bothering any of us anytime soon" The attorney folded her arms as she looked at the scientist and the FBI agent. Booth shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at Brennan.

"I need to finish this" Brennan glared. "She needs to know this finishes today"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela walked towards Cam's office. She was exhausted. It was one thing feeling exhausted due to morning sickness. It was one thing feeling tired due to hormones raging ragged through her body but being worried sick as well as feeling sick and tired was a different thing all together. She rested a hand on her abdomen as she saw Daisy and Cam walk towards her.

"Hi" Daisy smiled cheerily. Not for the first time Angela realised Daisy reminded her of Tigger from Winnie the Pooh.

"Hi" Angela smiled at both women. Cam looked calmer than she had since the case had begun. It was clear she had been worried about Booth as much as Angela had been.

"You ok Ange?" Cam watched as the artist nodded. "Only you look a little pale"

"I'm fine. Well I'm ok. It's just I was wondering are you both going to the Diner later?"

"Sure" Daisy bounced "But right now I have to go to see my Lancelot" She sighed dreamily as both Angela and Cam raised their eyebrows. Cam mouthed the word "Lancelot" and shook her head as Daisy almost ran from them towards the main lab.

"I'll be there. I might bring Michelle if that's ok. I know its normally just Jeffersonian staff but " She shrugged her shoulders.

"The more the merrier" Angela smiled "I might just slip home early. I have my scan this afternoon" Cam smiled as she saw Angela grin broadly.

"You and Hodgins want to take the afternoon off?"

"Well a couple of hours"

"Go. Go get your scan and get some rest. I'll see you both at the Diner" Cam shook her head and smiled as Angela nodded before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth followed Brennan along the dark grey corridor towards the Interview Room. He felt sick at the thought of all the trouble the Gravedigger had caused him and his friends. The only good that seemed to come out of it was he and Brennan were closer than ever. From the moment Cullen had found him he had hardly been away from Brennan for a moment. The twenty four hours following his rescue had been emotional. He remembered hearing Rebecca gasp in relief as she heard his voice. The phone call with Parker had been one of the most emotional of his life. The little boy had been upset that his Dad hadn't called for so long. The tears were soon replaced by laughter as Booth told the seven year old stories of the things that had happened at the Jeffersonian. By the time the call had ended he had promised to have the little boy stay all weekend and had promised that they would have lunch at the famous Diner with Brennan and some of the Squints. It seemed Parker had taken a shine to Angela and Hodgins aswell as the rest of the Squints.

Booth was startled from his thoughts as Brennan looked through the window of the Interview Room. She seemed to still for his liking. Brennan was constantly active in one way or another. Even when she was standing immobile it seemed there was always something going on in her mind. He could usually feel her synapses firing as he stood next to her. For that moment she was like a statue in the museum he had visited when they had gone to London.

"Hey Bones" He waited as she seemed to steel herself before action.

"I'm fine"

"So you say. You don't have to do this" He rested a hand on her arm. "You rescued me. You worked it out. That's the victory. You don't have to go back in there" Brennan nodded.

"You know something Booth?" Brennan turned to face him. Her eyes harder than he had ever seen them "When I was in the system there were plenty of people who made me feel nervous or uncertain. Some just plainly terrified me. I never stood up to them. I never faced them. I just stuck my head in a book and studied. My grades became a way of hiding from everyone. I was an A Grade student but I was terrified"

"Bones you were just a kid" Everytime she mentioned some minute detail from her past in the Foster system it made his heart brake a little.

"Exactly I was a minor" She sighed "But now I am an adult. I'm not going to run away from people who scare me. Not anymore. I didn't in El Salvador and I wont in Washington DC. That's why I have to face her. So I'm not scared anymore"

"Lead the way" Booth watched as Brennan smiled

"You don't have to come with me"

"Yes I do Bones. Partners. We do this together" He rested his hand on the small of her back as she walked in the Interview Room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela sat next to Hodgins in the Diner as Michelle and Cam arrived. The rest of the Squints were settled in the booths as Michelle glanced at Cam.

"You didn't have to make me come here you know" Cam raised her eyebrows in the only way a mother can when she disagreed with her offspring.

"Sit down"

Michelle huffed as she sat opposite Angela. Hodgins smirked as he drank his coffee. The rain continued to lash the street outside as Michelle watched the commuters scurry along trying desperately out of the way.

"Hey I thought you said everyone was coming tonight" Michelle turned to Cam.

"I did. Where are Booth and Dr Brennan?" She turned to Angela who pulled a small scan photo out of her purse and handed it to Michelle as the teenager squeeled in exitement.

"Late. They'll be here. Dr B said there was something she had to take care of" Hodgins shrugged as he rested an arm around his wife's shoulders. Cam took the scan photo from her daughter. She wanted to see for herself and she didn't want Michelle getting any ideas about the romance of motherhood at her age. Michelle rolled her eyes as Angela smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth leant against the wall of the Interview Room as Brennan walked towards the table. Heather Taffet sat in her orange prison issue jumpsuit and glared at the wall opposite. She was silent as Brennan took her seat in front of her.

"It didn't work" Brennan stated. Taffet snorted in disgust.

"Not this time"

"No not this time or any other time" Brennan stood and placed both hands on the table seperating her from Taffet. Booth stepped forwards, ready to intervene if needed.

"I told you. I will win" Taffet smiled sweetly "In the end I always do"

Brennan shook her head. "No, you see I realised something. You can only win, really win if I am scared of you. Terrified if possible" She watched the former lawyer smirk. "But not now. I am not scared of you anymore. You tried to split up Booth and I and you couldn't . You. " Brennan stood up straight.

"Bones" Booth stepped nearer to her as he glared at the woman that had caused them so much pain.

"I'm fine Booth. Let's go. We've wasted so much time on this woman. It's over" She turned on her heel and marched from the room. Booth shook his head and smiled proudly. Taffet narrowed her eyes as she stood up.

"Agent Booth we will meet again" She almost purred the words as Booth shook his head.

"I don't think so" He glanced at the doorway "You heard the lady. It is over" he followed Brennan without a look back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Thats all folks. I really wasn't sure about this story. I hope to write more Bones stories in the future. Please let me know what you think x**


End file.
